Hot in the Hamptons
by MrsJamesLafferty503
Summary: This is really about the show, but the tv show does not have a link! My first ever fan fic! mainly about Serena and Nate, Some Blair and Chuck Rated M for some Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hot in the Hamptons...**

this is acutally about the show, but here is no sub category for the TV show

I do Not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the CW

Summary:

My first ever fan fic

This story goes off of Season 2 episode #1

Leading off from Serena and Nate's kiss..

(Note: Whenever it is gossip girl talking it will be in bold text)

please review!!

**xoxo**

**Chapter 1 White Party**

Serena and Nate pulled way from their kiss, and see Dan Humphrey staring at them in shock

"It's not what is seems, Dan I can explain"

"No Serena you don't have to tell me a thing, There is always some excuse, I don't even know why I'm here" Dan turned and started to walk away

"Nate I'll, I'll be right back" Serena said not really sure of herself

"It's fine, I'm gonna go get a drink" Nate responded as he walked to the bar thinking to himself

_"God Serena is amazing"_

Serena finally caught up with Dan

"Will you talk to me?"

"There is nothing to say, you have clearly moved on and I just look like an idiot showing up here"

"It's not like it seems, I was helping Nate"

"Oh you were clearly helping him"

Serena was about to defend her self when two brunettes walk up and confront Dan for dating them both, Serena over hears them and watches them as they pour their drinks down Dan's shirt, Serena couldn't help but chuckle

"Glad you find it funny Serena"

"Actually I do, You show up here out of the blue, and Make me feel bad for helping out my friend yet you have been whoring yourself out all summer, Bye Dan" Serena left Dan standing there looking dumbfounded

"Hey Nate what to you say we leave this party and head down to the beach the fireworks are gonna start in a while, we could watch" Serena said when she found Nate

"Sounds good I will go grab our jackets"

As Nate was walking out of the room where the guests have put their coats Catherine came up to him

"Why were you kissing Serena, Was it just to make me jealous?"

"Well did it work?"

"Immensely" Catherine grabbed Nate's shirt and pulled him into the bathroom, Kissing all over him trying to take his clothes off, Nate was thinking about Serena and wasn't really into it and his phone went off

"Mmmm don't answer now, we are busy and we have to hurry my husband is going to be looking for me" Nate tried to be interested in Catherine but he couldn't get that kiss with Serena out of his mind

Nate's phone went off again

"I really need to answer"

Catherine is pissed he can see it in her face

"Fine then how about you come by my place tonight, my husband is going out of town after the party" She didn't wait for a response she kissed Nate on the cheek and returned to the party

Nate pulled his phone out of his pocket he had 2 new text messages both from Serena

The first message said "Hey mister where are you"

Then the next one said "okay well I'm gonna head down to the beach, just meet me there when you can"

"Damn" he said to himself as he walked out of the restroom, a waiter walked by with a tray of champagne, instead of just grabbing a glass Nate grabbed two glasses and a full bottle

Serena laid a blanket out on the sand by a bonfire that was already going and sat down staring at the waves crashing into the shore

"God Nate what is taking you so long" Serena thought as she writes him another text message, Nate was walking up just as she was about to hit send

"Hey sorry, I kinda got held up, But I brought champagne" Nate said handing her the glasses as he sat down with her

Serena giggled

"What's so funny?"

"Great minds think alike" Serena said as she pulled a bottle of champagne out of her Chanel bag

"That they do" Nate said as he poured them each glass

"So what or should I say who held you up?"

"Uh Catherine, lets just say your little idea worked and she couldn't take it"

"Oh well then that's great right" Serena hoped he could hear the sadness in her voice

"Yeah I guess it is, so how did it go with Dan? Did you guys clear things up?"

"Uh let's just say that I'm an idiot"

"No you're not what happened"

"Well gossip girl was right Dan has been not so lonely, He's got numerous girls"

"Dang I never would have guessed"

Yeah me either, I spent my summer feeling sorry for myself and wishing that we were getting back together while he has been having the time of his life" Serena said as she downed her glass and handed the empty glass to Nate, he filled her glass

"I'm sorry I should have been a better friend, instead of having you cover for me I should have been making sure you were enjoying yourself"

"No Nate it's not your problem, you are a good friend you're sitting here with me helping me drown my sorrows" Serena giggled a little before she finished her second glass

"Do you want another?"

"Of course silly fill me up"

Nate refilled their glasses and handed Serena hers

"Ya know what"

"What"

"I don't need Dan"

"No you don't"

"I'm deciding to not feel sorry for myself anymore"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" Nate said refilling their glasses yet again

"So what about you?"

"What about me" Nate was hoping she was meaning what about him and her but he doubted it

"About you and Catherine"

"Well what about us"

"Well since she has a husband, which by they way I can't believe that she is your mystery woman, what's gonna happen when we leave the Hamptons"

"I'm not really sure yet"

They finished their glasses

"Got enough in this bottle for one more for us both" Nate said as he refilled them

"Well Nate do you really have feelings for her or was it just you know a summer fling"

"It started as a fling but then I thought I had feelings for her and I guess I did but I think it is more of I had feelings for her because I knew she had a husband to go back to, haha I'm not really making sense here am I"

"No you are, I get it, like you figured it was safe, you knew she had someone else so you couldn't let yourself get hurt because you knew ahead of time where it was going"

"Yeah exactly, I like talking about things with you, I feel like you really get it"

"Same here my friend, now lets pop that other bottle open before the fireworks start"

Nate refilled there glasses again

Serena felt a vibrating on the blanket she found Nate's phone and handed it to him

"Here your phone was going off"

"Oh thanks here you go" Nate handed Serena her glass

Nate had a new text message

"WHERE ARE YOU, HE LEFT, GET HERE SOON, I'M READY AND WAITING"

Nate didn't right back instead he turned his phone off

"So who was it?"

"Oh it wasn't anything important"

"Okay fine if you don't wanna tell me you don't have to" Serena said as she chugged down her glass and poured another

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Serena"

"Its fine Nate you don't have to tell me everything"

"But I do want to tell you everything, Its just that I was having a good time here with you and I kinda don't want it to end yet" tossing back his glass Serena poured more into his glass

"It doesn't have to end Nate" they both stared into each others eyes not sure what the other was thinking Nate leaned in a little and so did Serena then they kissed As they were kissing the fireworks started to go off

"_Wow this really is amazing" _Serena thought to herself

_"This feels so right, it's perfect" _Nate was thinking to himself

"Hhhhmmmhhhhh"

Serena and Nate heard someone clearing their throat the broke apart and looked up to find Dan

"You always have great timing Humphrey" Nate said

"So Serena just helping Nate out again"

"Uh Dan I, I, I don't really know what to say"

"Oh I'm sure you can think of some excuse, you always do, I guess since you always screw up you do need to keep a list of excuses don't ya"

"Hey man really you don't need to talk to her like that"

"SSSShhhhhhh its okay Nate I can handle it, what do you want Dan"

"I want to talk to you; I think we have some things we need to figure out"

"what do we have to figure out Dan?, You have had a great time this summer and I was miserable, I couldn't stop thinking about you but I'm sure that you didn't think about me once did you" Serena could tell that she was a little drunk by the way the words were slurring out of her mouth

"You really look miserable Serena, considering every time I see you, you're kissing HIM, We need to talk alone and figure out what's going on with us"

"Nothing didn't you hear her" Nate was really starting to get mad now

"Stay out of it Archibald"

Nate was about ready to punch Dan and Serena stepped in between them

"Nate wait here okay I'm gonna go talk to Dan for a minute okay"

"Yeah whatever you say Serena"

"Don't be mad" Serena said as she squeezed Nate's hand

Nate watched them walk down towards the water he tried to hear what they were saying but He couldn't hear over the other people on the beach partying

"Look Serena, yes I haven't been an altar boy this summer but that doesn't mean that I didn't think about you, miss you, I did and I still do, I think we should try again Serena, I love you and after everything that we have been through I think that we should give us another chance"

While listening to Dan Serena looked up the beach at Nate sitting on the blanket staring at them

_"what do I do, God that kiss with Nate just felt so right, But Dan I did Love Dan, I still love Dan I think but Nate, Nate ugh I don't even know where to begin with that I have always loved Nate, If it weren't for Blair me and Nate would have been together a long time ago"_

_"_Serena, hello are you even listening to me"

"Yeah sorry Dan I'm a little tipsy right now and I"

Dan interrupted her by grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss

"What the hell" Nate was hurt he thought he finally was gonna get Serena and now he sees her kissing Dan right in front of him, He thought their kiss really meant something, Damn.

Nate got up threw his glass down and walked back up the beach and left

"Damn it Dan why did you do that"

"Because I love you Serena, and hey you kissed back"

"No Dan I didn't" Serena looked up towards the fire Nate was gone

"I gotta go Dan we will talk later" Serena ran up the beach to the parking lot trying to catch Nate, She was too late she saw his tail lights and heard him flying down the road

"DAMN IT" Serena screamed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The morning after**

Nate heard his phone going off, He didn't want to wake up he was having a great dream about Serena and in his dream Dan Humphrey didn't exist, God I hate Dan Nate thought to himself as he reached for his phone

"you have 3 new voicemails, First message from SERENA, "Nate its me please call me back, We need to talk" second message from SERENA "Nate I understand that your mad but please call me so we can talk about everything, please" Third message from CHUCK "What the hell did you do to Serena? She came home drunk off her ass crying and all she would tell me is gotta talk to Nate, Call me back"

"Hey sexy good morning, I brought you coffee"

"Aww you didn't have to do that, Catherine"

"I know but I wanted to, you know you had me worried last night, I didn't think you were gonna show"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Oh yes you definitely did" she said leaning in to kiss him

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower okay"

"Okay lover, I'll be waiting for you"

While Nate went to take a shower Catherine was checking her email and decide to check Gossip Girl the first thing she saw got her fuming

**Hello my Hampton friends gossip girl here, something other fireworks were heating up on the beach last night...**

**spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald Sharing champagne and kisses under the stars, So maybe they are together although we heard that Serena is just a cover for another romance but last night defiantly didn't look it was a cover, they defiantly are into each other, but here comes the shocking part right in the middle of their romantic night guess who shows up?? None other than Dan Humphrey AKA NotSoLonelyBoy can't wait to see what happens next...**

**Xoxo gossip girl**

_"Serena, that little bitch" Catherine thought_

Nate's phone went off just as Catherine was closing her laptop

"Hhhmmmm would you look at the Serena's calling" Catherine hit the answer button

"Nate before you say anything or hang up please let me explain everything"

"Serena dear Nate's in the shower"

"Uh who is this?"

"haha you else would it be Serena its Catherine and oh and by the way, Back off" with that Catherine hung up the phone and put in back on the nightstand just before Nate came out of the bathroom

"He went to her, after everything from last night he went to her I can't believe it" Serena said crying to chuck

"Sister dear I don't even know what happened since you won't tell me"

"I can't tell you right now I just need to forget about it and do something fun" Serena wiped her tears and got out of bed

"Chuck Bass lets have a fun day"

"That's what I like to hear but first I have a few lovely ladies wait for me"

"Ugh Chuck just admit you want Blair"

"Nope not gonna happen, gotta go, I will call you in a bit"

Serena showered dressed in a Diane von Furstenberg dress left her hair down and was on her way down for breakfast and her phone rang it was Dan

"Hello Dan"

"Hey Serena, do you wanna have breakfast with me?"

"I don't really feel up to talking Dan"

"You don't have to talk just eat"

"Okay where do you want to meet?"

"The cafe on Main Street"

"Okay I will be there soon"

When Serena got to the cafe Dan was already waiting, she sat down and they ordered while they were waiting for there food Dan kept hinting about the night before trying to get Serena to talk to him about getting back together, But she told him she needed some time to figure everything out, he said he would wait for her, by the time their food came things had lightened up and they were joking and laughing, Serena was actually enjoying her self and having a good time, trying hard not to think about Nate. Meanwhile Nate was walking down Maine street to meet up with Chuck as he past the Cafe he thought he saw Serena so he walked back to have a look, sure enough it was Serena and she was eating with Dan Humphrey, As if Nate couldn't feel any worse

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Serena

"You look great in that dress, Dan's a lucky guy" as he hit send he started walking down the street to meet chuck

Serena pulled her phone out of her Prada bag, She read the text then immediately started looking around she didn't see Nate anywhere, so she replied "Did you enjoy waking up to The cougar!!"

"Serena are you okay"

"No, No I'm not Dan, I really gotta go okay, I'm sorry" Serena left money on the table and ran out as the tears started to fall, She quickly ran down the street to the bench at the turn around were she sat and cried

"Hey Nate, took you long enough"

"Yeah Sorry Chuck I was a lil busy"

"Ahhh with your mystery lady Or with Serena"

"What are you talking about man; everybody already knows that Serena was just my cover up"

"Yeah well gossip Girl seems to think that the cover story was your cover"

Nate got Serena's text "damn how did she know"

"How did who know what?"

"Uh nothing"

"Uh huh hey look there's Serena, Come on"

"Nah I don't really"

Chuck cut him off and grabbed his arm

"Come on you pussy"

"Hey sis"

When Serena saw chuck had Nate with him she quickly tried to wipe away her tears

"Oh hey guys"

"Why are you crying what did Dan do to you" Nate said clearly ready to kill Dan

"He didn't do anything to me Nate, You did" Serena grabbed her purse off the bench and walked towards her house

Nate just stood there looking at her

"Go after her you dumbass" chuck pushed Nate

"Serena wait" Nate yelled as he was running after her, Serena heard him but she kept walking but Nate eventually caught up with her

"Serena we need to talk"

"I tried Nate I called you and left you messages and you never called back, then I called you again and Catherine answered your phone" Serena said still crying

"I listened to your voicemails, but I didn't know she talked to you, she didn't tell me"

"yeah well she told me to back off, so I hope and you, her and her HUSBAND are very happy together Nate, now if you will excuse me I need to leave" Nate grabbed her arm

"Wait a minute here, why are you so mad at me?"

"why am I mad at you, I can't believe you even need me to explain I guess last night meant much more to me then it did to you"

"Last night meant everything to me right up until I saw you kissing Dan"

"What I didn't kiss Dan, he kissed me and I took off running after you, I saw you take off down the street"

"Then why were you having breakfast with him, Serena its clear who you want to be with"

"I was having breakfast with him because he called, you didn't, and I can clearly see who you want to be with Nate the queen of Botox that you were having sex with all night while I was crying my eyes out, now seriously let go of my arm and stay the hell away from me"

Nate let go and just stood there watching his dream girl walk away from him

Chuck tapped him on his arm

"So I see things went well" Chuck said sarcastically

"Fuck off"

"Ooohhh a lil testy are we, hey there's Humphrey"

As soon has he heard chuck say Dan's name a point across the street Nate took off in a dead run towards Dan, Chuck followed

"HEY HUMPHERY"

"What do you want?"

Nate didn't say another word he just started swinging, when they got pulled a part it was clear that Nate had won the fight, Nate only had a small scrape on his chin but Dan's eye was already swollen and he had blood running from his nose and his lip

"Your gonna pay for this Nate" Dan said as chuck was pulling Nate away

"Hey S what are you doing in bed, it's a beautiful Hamptons day" Blair said as she walked in to Serena's room

"Uh I just I'm not having a good day"

"Yeah I think I know why"

"Really"

"Yeah haven't you looked at gossip girl today?"

"No I try not to pay attention to it"

"Well you may want to have a look" Blair said handing Serena her phone which all ready had the gossip girl site up

**Spotted: at the turn around a very sad and lonely Serena, that is until Nate finds her, They clearly are or were having some sort of relationship, they were overheard arguing about Nate sleeping with a Botox queen hhhhmmmm wonder who he cheated on S with (we cant wait to find that out) But it looks as though the honeymoon could be over for S and N Serena was overheard telling Nate "Stay the hell away from me"**

**that might have gotten Nate fired up because less then a minute later he literally beat NotSoLonelyBoy (Dan Humphrey's) face in Poor lil NotSoLonelyBoy, I wonder who is gonna take care of him!! Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm...**

**Till next time**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

"Oh my god is Dan okay"

"I don't know Serena but what I'm curious about is that you told me you were JUST Nate's cover NOTHING more, you know I'm not completely over him"

"I know B, I'm just his cover"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"You really suck at lying Serena, if you're just his cover then why were you and him kissing at the white party and then after you two had your very own romantic firework show"

"I'm sorry Blair, I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"So what exactly is going on?"

"I don't even know, It started as me covering for him and then his mystery girl was at the party with another guy and he wanted to make her jealous so I kissed him and my plan worked but That kiss it wasn't just for show there was something there, something great and we met at the beach and talked and kissed again another amazing blow my mind kiss and then Dan showed up, asked me to talk to him grabbed me and kissed me, Nate saw thought I kissed Dan and left I tried to go after him but I couldn't catch him, Blair I'm sorry I tried really hard not to like him for your sake but I can't help it" Serena was crying again

Blair hugged her "SSSShhhhhhh its okay S"

"There's more... Then I tried calling Nate and left him voicemails he didn't call me back so when I woke up I tried calling him again, well his lady friend answered and told me to back off, So After our night which I thought was amazing he left me and went to her and slept with her and then well you know the rest, thanks to gossip girl everyone knows the rest"

"Okay this is what we are going to do, your gonna have to toughen up and put some B in it, I mean B for Blair and for Bitch"

"Haha and what exactly do you have in mind"

"Well first I need to know who this mystery lady is"

"B I can't tell"

"Why"

"I don't want Nate to get into trouble"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I need to know exactly what reinforcements we are gonna need"

Serena told Blair about Catherine, Blair left Serena to work out a plan Serena went back to bed and slept until 8:00pm that night when chuck came bursting into her room

"Oh sister dear time to rise and shine"

What do you want chuck"

"Here Blair said to give you this and she said you are to be wearing that and be dressed to kill in an hour"

"What are you talking about?"

"The plan is in motion Meet me downstairs in an hour"

"Wait you know"

"not all the details yet but some yes" chuck left Serena to get ready she opened the bag that chuck had left her, it was a beautiful and very sexy Black Short Dior mini dress, also in the bag were a red Belt and matching Red Christian Loubutin heels, Serena got dressed and left her hair down and wavy she grabbed a small red Dior clutch and walked downstairs to meet chuck

"Wow sis you look hot"

"Thank you but eew, so what's the plan"

"There is a cocktail party tonight at the Clinton's; Thrown by Chelsea of course Bill and Hil have already left the Hamptons"

"Okay and what else is the plan"

"Well Blair has made sure that Catherine will be there and I'm making sure that Nate will be there"

"Blair told you about Catherine"

"Don't worry I'm pretending like I know nothing"

"Well at least you and Blair are talking"

"Yeah yeah just to help you then we are back to only insulting each other"

"Uh huh, so let's go"

"Your riding in Blair's limo, I will be there soon"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Cocktails at the Clinton's**

When Serena and Blair arrived they spotted Catherine at the bar

"S you wait here I'm gonna go get us some drinks"

"What are you up to Blair?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I have got it under control"

"God help us" Serena said as she watched Blair walk over to the bar

"Well hello Catherine"

"Oh hello Blair"

"So where's your husband"

"He is off on business"

"Hhhmmm, well just a word of advice watch yourself, Or I might have to get nasty and pay him a lil visit"

"Oh yeah" Catherine chuckled "and what could you possibly have to say to my husband"

"Oh honey I wouldn't have to say anything, I would just have to show him a few things and you can say Bye Bye 5th avenue Hello Brooklyn"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know" Just then Chuck and Nate walked up

"Oh hey Nate, Hi chuck, Come on Serena is over her" Blair said glaring at Catherine as she led them to Serena

"What is that little bitch up to" Catherine thought to herself

"Serena look who I found, Nate and Chuck"

"What a surprise" Serena said sarcastically

"Chuck why don't you walk with me to the Ladies room" Blair said as she slipped her arm in chucks and they walked away

"Serena can we go sit and talk"

"Yeah okay"

Serena and Nate found a table out on the balcony, when they sat down Nate reached out and held Serena's hand

"I don't really know even where to begin Serena, But to apologize for everything, When I saw you kiss Dan I couldn't take it, I thought we maybe had something going and then he just came in an took it all away"

"But I didn't kiss him Nate, He kissed me and then I took off to find you, last night with you was so great, it feel so easy and right like that's how it should be, and then I called you when she answered your phone, I lost it I couldn't take it, I thought that last night meant nothing to you, that you were just with me while her husband was with her"

"No Serena it's nothing like that"

"Then why did you go to her"

"Because I thought you were getting back with Dan and then I saw you guys at breakfast and I was sure you picked him"

"I didn't I told Dan that need sometime to figure everything out because right now I don't know what to do all I can think about is the way it feels when you kiss me"

"I think about that too" Nate said as he leaned in to kiss her

Just as they were about to kiss Catherine walked by and spilled her drink on Serena

"OH MY GOD" Serena screamed

"Oh my Gosh I am so sorry, I tripped" Catherine smiled

"Yeah I'm sure you did" Blair said walking up from behind

"Kinda like this" Blair said as she poured her drink down the front of Catherine's white lace Versace dress

"Ooooppppsss I'm sorry, you better go take care of that I think Red wine stains" Blair laughed

"You bitch" Catherine said as she stormed off

"Blair you are great" Serena said hugging her friend

"Yeah I know" Blair smiled, "now let's get drunk"

"Sounds good" chuck said as he pulled up chairs for him and Blair

The group sat and enjoyed cocktail after cocktail, they all were having fun and Chuck and Blair were even getting along when who shows up? Dan Humphrey of course

"Hi Serena"

"Oh hey Dan"

"What are you doing here don't you need an invite" Nate said flatly

"I actually was invited"

"Oh really, by who" Blair was getting curious

"By Catherine she called me and told me that you were upset and wanted to talk to me" Dan said looking at Serena

"Oh my god she really doesn't give up does she, Well neither do I, it's on" Blair said crossing her arms

"So I'm guessing that you really didn't want to talk then Serena so I will just go" Dan turned to walk away

"No Dan wait I didn't tell her that but maybe we should talk, I'll be right back you guys, Get me another drink"

Serena and Dan walked down the Stairs and on the beach

"Okay so I don't really know how to say it so I'm just gonna say what I feel, I do still have Love for you Dan, I'm just not sure that we should be together, I mean it shouldn't be so hard it should be easy"

"But Serena I love you"

"And I love you too"

"But you're choosing Nate"

"Yeah, No I don't know with him it fits"

"Why cause he's a upper class snob and fits in your world"

"No you that isn't true me and him just click and I have always liked Nate but Blair got him so I had to let him go"

"Yeah until you went behind her back and had sex with her boyfriend, real classy"

"Ya know what Dan, thank you"

"For what"

"For making this so much easier" With the Serena walked back up the Stairs, right up to Nate Sat on his lap and kissed him, while Dan watched sadly

"This isn't over" he said to himself

"Well what was that for" Nate said as he held Serena tightly

"For everything"

"Well I say we all head down and have a bonfire" Chuck said winking at Blair

"Sure sounds fun, I'm gonna go tell Chels that we are leaving"

Okay well we will wait for you down on the beach" Serena said to Blair

"Okay see you in a few"

Nate kissed Serena on the cheek "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and I will be down there"

Chuck and Serena Headed for the beach to wait for Nate and Blair

While Nate was in the bathroom Catherine came in

"Hey baby"

"What do you want Catherine, Were done"

"Aww baby you know you want me just as much as I want you" Catherine said as she started kissing him on his neck

"No Catherine, I want Serena"

"Haha haha" Catherine laughed

"Goodbye" Nate said pushing Catherine off of him and walking out the door, not realizing that Catherine and taken his phone out of his pocket

Blair saw Nate walking out of the bathroom fixing his clothes and hair and wiping what looked to be red lipstick off of his neck

"What the hell Serena wasn't wearing red lipstick" Blair said to herself just then Catherine came walking out of the bathroom, She saw Blair and walked over to her

"Damn he's good" Catherine smiled and walked off

When Blair got down to the beach Nate was already there helping chuck start the fire

"Serena on second thought maybe you should give Dan another chance"

"What" Serena Nate and Chuck said in unison

"Well I think he's the better man"

"Wow wait a sec Blair what are you talking about"

"Well I just that maybe Nate's not quite done with Catherine yet"

Serena looked at Nate

"What are you talking about Blair" Nate said coldly

"Well Nate shouldn't you tell Serena about you and Catherine in the bathroom less then 5 minutes ago"

"What" Serena yelled "Again Nate, I can't believe you, I'm going home and don't follow me" Serena grabbed her stuff and left

"What the fuck Blair"

"I'm not gonna let you keep hurting her Nate, Come on Chuck, I'm Drunk and you look good in orange" Blair said grabbing chucks jacket

_**Good morning Hampton hotties,**_

_**Gossip girl here with a Serena Van Der Woodsen Update...**_

_**Last night at Chelsea's party it looks as though Serena had finally chosen She left NotSoLonelyBoy looking a little lonely on the beach last night just before she threw herself into Nate Archibald's waiting arms for a smooch, Oh but wait not everything ended happily ever after**_

_**Spotted: Nate Archibald sitting on the beach alone after an argument with S, Looks like S likes leaving boys at the beach...**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl**_

Serena woke up that morning feeling worse then the day before, she decided to text Nate, they had a lot to figure out

"Nate When you get this give a me call, I thing we should talk about last night" Serena sent the message and went to shower while she was getting dressed her phone went off

"What is there to talk about Serena, Its done, I have Catherine I don't need you, Please don't call or text me again, I have nothing more to say to you other then Goodbye"

Serena couldn't believe what she had just read she immediately felt the tears welling up she decided to call Blair

"Hey Its Blair leave me a message tootles"

"Damn it Blair where are you I need to talk"

Serena hung and went to chucks room, maybe he knew where Blair was, immediately after she walked in she wished she would have knocked, in the room Chuck and Blair were both asleep naked

"Oh my god"

"Hhhmmmm" Blair groaned as she opened her eyes and stretched

"Serena what's going on?"

"Um huh I will come back"

"What why" Blair said looking down "oh my god I'm naked"

"That you are kitten" Chuck said waking up

"OH MY GOD no, no way, no way in hell" Blair jumped up grabbing the sheet with her, following Serena out of the room

Once they were in Serena's room, Serena started to laugh

"Well I guess you had a good night"

"Ha very funny, I really shouldn't drink"

"Well go shower and then I need to talk to you"

"Okay I'll be right back"

While Blair was in the shower Serena walked back to chucks room

"Knock knock"

"You may enter"

Chuck was putting on his clothes when Serena walked in

"So Chuck how was your night"

"Lets just say eventful"

"Yeah I can see that, I came to grab Blair's stuff"

"It's over by the fireplace"

"Okay well I will see you later"

"Are you girls coming to the polo match today?"

"Most likely"

"Well I will see you there I'm off to meet Nate"

"Oh well have fun with that" Serena said as she shut the door when she got back to her room Blair was already out of the shower and dressed

"So S what's going on?"

Serena pulled up the text from Nate and handed her phone to Blair

"OMG that son of a bitch"

"Yeah well I give up, he wants me to leave him alone and I will"

Serena's phone went off it was chuck

"Hey Chuck"

"Hey Sis you have a guest, I saw him on my way out"

"Okay I will be down soon" She said hoping it was Nate

"Blair I will be back"

"Well hurry I'm having a mother CHUCKing crisis

When Serena got halfway down the stair case she saw Dan standing with a bouquet of white roses her favorite

"You look amazing"

"Thanks Dan, this is really sweet but what are you doing here, after last night"

"I thought about what you said last night and I realized I'm not giving up, I want to be with you and If you want it to be easy then I will make it easy, Come to lunch with me this afternoon"

"I'm going to the Polo match" Serena said, she could see the sadness in Dan's face "But if you want to come with me and Blair you can"

"Great what time"

"It actually starts in an hour and a half but if you just want to meet us there that would be good I kind of have to help Blair with something right now"

"Okay I will see you then" Dan leans in and kisses Serena on the cheek

Serena said goodbye and went back to her room, once Blair saw the flowers she said "oh don't tell me you took Nate back just because he gave you flowers"

"Actually it wasn't Nate; it was Dan he asked me out to lunch"

"And you said..."

"I invited him to join us at the polo match"

"Oh how fabulous" Blair said finishing her makeup

"So about your mother CHUCKING crisis..."

"Ugh I can't believe that happened Marcus can't find out"

"Blair you know that you want Chuck, you don't even like Marcus"

"Not true I didn't like James but Marcus is different"

"Why because he's a lord"

"Well maybe, but that's besides the point, Chuck is incapable of loving anyone but himself"

"I don't think so"

"Well I do I don't even want to think about this anymore, lets just go to the match"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 PDA's and Polo**

Chuck and Nate were sitting at a table waiting for the match to begin when Catherine came up to them

"Hey Natey, Chuck, mind if I join you guys"

Nate was about to protest when he saw Serena with Dan her arm linked in his, He felt something and looked down, Catherine hand her hand on his thigh rubbing him

"Oh Nate is this your cell phone I found it in the rest room at the cocktail party last night"

"Yeah I have been looking everywhere for it, thank you"

"your welcome" she leaned over and whispered in his ear "Since things don't looks so good with precious Serena considering she moved on, meet me tonight at 8 on the beach at my house, bye lover" Catherine squeezed his thigh and got up and walked away

"So you're back to her huh"

"Huh what did you say" Nate asked chuck

"So you really were in the bathroom with her weren't you?"

"Yeah but not like that"

"Yeah I'm sure Buddy if I was in the bathroom with her I'm sure I wouldn't do anything either" chuck said laughing

"Oh god Serena there is Chuck"

"So calm down Blair its okay"

"Maybe I should go talk to him ya know and just make sure that it's our little secret"

"That might be a good idea" Serena and Dan sat down at a table he reached for her hand, at first she hesitated but then let him hold her hand

_Dan is such a sweet guy and I do have feelings for him, so why doesn't this feel right _Serena thought to herself

"Chuck"

"Yes my dear"

"Can we talk?"

"Wait Blair why is Serena with Dan" Nate asked looking hurt

"After last night and the text you sent this morning you have No right to even ask"

"Wait what"

"I really don't want to talk to you right now Nate, so chuck can you come with me"

"Of course, Nate I will be back"

Blair led chuck away from everyone else

"Chuck about last night"

"It was great wasn't it?"

"Chuck no one can find out okay"

"Why"

"I don't want Marcus to find out"

"Hhhhmmmm well what are you willing to do to keep me quiet"

"God you are such a pig, Go CHUCK yourself" Blair walked off back to Serena and Dan

"God I hate him"

"No you don't"

"Yes I really do, Oh god Serena there's Marcus damn I don't think I can't talk to him right now, I thought he left town after the white party, I'm gonna leave before he sees me, call me later"

Before Serena could offer to go with her Blair was gone, Serena felt someone tap her on the shoulder so she turned, and it was Nate

"Serena can we talk"

"No Nate we can't as you can see I'm busy"

"Damn it Serena I don't even know what's going on will you just talk to me"

"She said no Nate"

"Stay out of it Humphrey, or do you want me to beat your ass again"

"You guys stop, God I'm so sick of this just stop, I do Not want to talk to you right now so if you would please leave us alone that would be great"

"If that's what you want Serena"

Nate reluctantly walked away, it was hard for Serena to watch him go, and she was trying so hard not to go after him.

After that Nate really didn't want to stay so he told chuck he was leaving and walked to the parking lot when he got to his car we saw Catherine sitting in the passenger seat, He got in

"What are you doing Catherine?"

"I was bored here so I decided that you could drive me home"

"Serena are you even here" Dan Asked looking at her

"Yeah sorry, I was spacing out, I'm gonna go see what Nate has to say okay, I'll be back in just a few"

"Okay I'll be here"

Serena looked around for Nate

"Sister dear"

"God chuck will you stop saying that, you make it sound dirty"

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah where's Nate"

"He said he was leaving you might be able to catch him"

"Okay thanks"

Serena walked to the parking lot were she saw Nate taking off With Catherine

_"Why did I even go look for him I knew who he would be with" _As she walked back to Dan

"Hey I missed you"

Serena just smiled

"Dan I'm really sorry but I kinda want to get out of here"

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No actually how about we go by my house I will have the cook pack us a picnic and I can change and we go to the beach"

"Okay sounds great"

They went to Serena and got everything they needed and headed for the beach Dan laid down the blanket while Serena called Blair

"Hey S"

"Hi B what you are you doing"

"Well Marcus came over and now I think we are going to the beach"

"Oh great me and Dan just got here you guys can join us we have plenty of food"

"Okay see you soon"

Serena hung up the phone and took her swim cover up off

"you are so beautiful"

"Thank you Dan" Serena said as she sat down on their beach blanket

"Hey look there's chuck, CHUCK HEY OVER HERE" Serena yelled

"Well hello sis, well aren't you too just adorable, Where's Blair"

"She is actually on her way here with Marcus"

"Hhhmmm this could actually be a good thing"

"What ever your thinking Chuck, Don't"

"I will be a good little boy, Oh look there's Blair" chuck said pointing up the Beach

When Blair and Marcus Reached them they all made room on the blanket for everyone and Serena Served everyone some food, they all ate and talked everything was going well aside from a few comments from Blair and chuck, Serena was getting tired since she hadn't slept well the last couple nights so she stretched out on the blanket and laid her head on Dan's lap, Blair and Marcus were playing in the water and Chuck was hitting on a couple girls by the lifeguard stand. Dan was stroking a sleeping Serena's hair just watching her sleep. Blair was splashing Marcus and she looked up the beach at the spot were Serena and Dan were She saw Nate walking up "oh no this could be bad"

chuck had sent Nate a text telling him that they were all at the beach, As soon as Nate walked up he wished he hadn't, He saw Serena sleeping with her head in Dan's lap and he was stroking her hair, Nate couldn't take much more of this, he needed to be with Serena, He saw Blair looking at him from the water he decided to leave before anyone else saw him

Blair and Marcus decided they had enough of the water and went back up to where Dan and a Sleeping Serena were

"Hey Dan where is chuck"

"Oh he moved on from the lifeguard ladies he is over there talking to some triplets"

"Ugh he makes me sick, poor Serena she is so tired"

"Yeah I can see that"

Serena started moving around still asleep and groaning "no please don't go, don't leave me please I love you Nate!!" Serena was talking in her sleep

Dan carefully got up not waking up Serena "Blair I'm gonna go, When she wakes up tell her that I do love her but she said it shouldn't be hard and I'm making it easier for her okay, I will see you back at school"

"Wait so you're leaving leaving?"

"Yeah her heart wants Nate and I can't change that, as much as I would like to I can't, please tell her for me"

"I will Bye Dan see you at school"

Dan looked at Serena one last time and then he was gone

"Marcus can you keep an eye on her for me I need to go make a call"

"Yes of course my darling"

_**Spotted:**_

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen sleeping on the on the beach, the big surprise was who she was with...**_

_**NotSoLonelyBoy hhhhhmmmmm I wonder what Nate Archibald would do if he saw them, Well my friends we don't have to wonder, he was seen looking at Serena and Dan, He did nothing but Bow out gracefully and walk away, I guess N has given up on S**_

_**Till Next time **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl **_

Blair walked a few feet away and dialed Nate's phone

"Hello"

"Nate its Blair"

"What do you want Blair"

"Don't be rude, Meet me tonight 8:00 the red door lounge on flamingo drive"

"This better not be one of your tricks Blair"

"Its not just be there Nate"

Blair hung up her phone and looked towards chuck; He was measuring the triplet's breast size, with his hands "ugh he is such a jerk"

She walked back over to Serena and Marcus

"She keeps talking about Nate"

"I know, poor lil thing"

Blair started gently shaking Serena "Serena, Serena hey wake up"

"Hhhmmm oh god guys I'm so sorry I feel asleep" Serena said sitting up

"Where is Dan?"

"He's gone Serena"

"Gone where?"

"Back home"

"What why"

"While you were sleeping you said Please don't go, don't leave me, please I love you Nate"

"Oh god"

"Dan wanted me to tell you, that he does love you, but you said it should be easy, so he is making it easy for you, your heart wants Nate and he can't change that"

"I feel like a total bitch, I never wanted to hurt Dan, I do love him just not in that way anymore"

"I know its okay he will get over it"

"I hope so"

"Okay well let's get you home missy, you need to get some real sleep"

"Wait where is Chuck"

"Oh he is of being his usual self, I'm sure eventually he will realize that we left, come on lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Red doors and Romance**

_**Spotted: NotSoLonelyBoy getting on the Jitney, hhmmm Back to Brooklyn is it?? What about Serena?? Did they break up?**_

_**Who dumped who?? Were they even back together?? Well I know I can't wait to see what unfolds right before our very eyes!!**_

_**Till next time xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl**_

Nate was at the Red Door Lounge right at 8 and of course Blair wasn't there yet, he ordered a Manhattan for himself and a Cosmo for Blair, while he was waiting for her, he got a text message from Catherine

"I hope your on your way baby, Can't wait to see you" He didn't respond he just put his phone back in his pocket, finally at 8:20 Blair showed up

"Hey Nate sorry it was taking me a while to get rid of Marcus, I mean it was taking me a while to say goodnight to him"

"Its fine Blair, now what do" Nate's phone started ringing before he finished, he pulled it out of his pocket another text message from Catherine

"Where are you baby, I'm awfully lonely" again Nate didn't write back he just put it back in his pocket

"Anyways, now what did you want Blair"

"I want to help you"

"Help me what"

"I could see it in your eyes today on the beach Nate you love her"

"And"

"And I guess I don't get it if you love her then why keep things up with the cougar"

"I'm not keeping things up with the cougar I mean Catherine that's what I have been trying to tell everyone"

"Then why were you in the bathroom with her"

"I just went to the bathroom, then she came in and I told her we were done that I wanted to be with Serena"

"hhhmmm okay then why did you text Serena this morning and say and I quote What is there to talk about Serena, Its done, I have Catherine I don't need you, Please don't call or text me again, I have nothing more to say to you other then Goodbye"

"I never sent her that I didn't even have my phone I lost it last night and then today Catherine gave it back to me" it was as if a light bulb actually appeared above his head

"CATHERINE, she must have taken my phone last night and wrote that to Serena today"

"Okay well what about earlier at the polo match"

"What about it, I tried to talk to Serena but she wouldn't talk to me she was with Dan"

"Yeah she was Nate because she thought you sent her that text and right after you asked to talk to her she went to find you and she saw you drive away with Catherine"

"Damn all I did was give her a ride home, it doesn't matter anyways Blair she is clearly happy with Dan"

"Nate Dan is gone, he went home"

"What why, he won"

"actually he didn't, I'm not going to tell you exactly what she said but Serena was talking in her sleep about you and Dan heard her and realized that its you she should be with"  
"how do I get her back then" Nate's phone started ringing it was Catherine calling he ignored it

"Well for starters you can get me another drink" Blair smiled and Nate went to get her another drink, while he was getting it Catherine called again he ignored it yet again and brought their drinks back to the table

"Here you go Blair" Nate was handing Blair her drink and his phone was ringing again

"God Nate who keeps calling you?" Nate didn't say anything just looked at Blair

"Catherine hmmm give it to me"

Nate did as she asked and handed Blair his phone

"Catherine I thought I made it clear what I would do it you didn't leave Nate alone"

"I'm guessing this is Blair"

"Yeah you guessed right"

"Look you little bitch if you think I am going to be intimidated my a childish high school girl, you have another thing coming"

"Haha haha" Blair laughed" NEVER underestimate the power of Blair Waldorf" Blair said and hung up the phone

"Okay Nate phase one of the get Serena plan is NEVER under any circumstances are you to talk to Catherine"

"Okay if it will help me get Serena then I'm game"

Blair filled Nate in on her new plan

The next morning Serena woke up to Blair opening her Curtain and let the sun shine in

"Good morning sunshine" Blair said way too cheery

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh no reason in particular, I just feel like its going to be a good day, tonight is the ball"

"Yeah I know I'm not going"

"Oh yes you are missy, Fredrico will be here in an hour with gowns and shoes for us to chose from, at 4 Clarice from Harry Winston's is coming with the jewelry and at 5 the hair and makeup people are coming to make us even more beautiful"

"Blair I don't even have a date"

"Neither do I"

"What, what about Marcus?"

"He had to leave late last night"

"AWW I'm sorry b"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Blair I know you don't really like him"

"Serena quit saying that, yes I do, he's wonderful, and he's a freaking lord how could I not like him"

"I don't know, but I do know that you don't"

"I do Serena can we just drop it"

"Fine b what ever you say"

When Fredico came with the gowns, Blair chose a stunning Black Valentino strapless gown with a pair or Jimmy Choo strap heels, Serena Picked out a Red Oscar De le Renta Halter neck dress with a pair of Red Manolo Blanik peep to shoes, they both picked earrings and bracelets Blair also chose a diamond drop necklace, The hair and make up staff did an amazing job they left Blair's hair down in big ringlet curls, pulling one side back with a diamond clip, the curled Serena's hair and pulled it up also putting a red flower on the side.

When they arrived at the ball they were greeted by chuck, who was waiting with Champagne for them both

"Thanks chuck" Serena said

"Yeah whatever" Blair said grabbing her glass and walking off

"Mmmm she always keeps me on my toes"

"Chuck why don't you try actually telling her how you feel"

"I feel nothing"

"Mmmhhhhmmmm keep telling your self that"

Serena went to catch up with Blair, chuck followed her

"Blair comes here"

"Why" Chuck didn't wait for her to come to him he grabbed and kissed her, In front of all the other guests at the ball Blair wrapped her arms around him and kissed back

"Mmmm, hang on" Blair told chuck

"Serena can you go to suite 211 I have a gift for you up there"

"Okay" Serena said curiously "you two have fun"

"Oh we will" chuck said kissing Blair again

_**Spotted Blair Waldorf kissing someone other than her LORD her kissing partner is none other then CHUCK BASS, while a lonely S was spotted heading to one of the suites, hhhmmmm this boring ball just got a little less boring**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip girl**_

Serena wondered what was going on but since her and Chuck seemed to be getting along well Serena didn't stay and ask questions, When she was stepping out of the elevator she was greeted by one of the hotel staff

"Ms. Serena van der Woodsen?"

"Yes"

"Please follow me"

The man led Serena down the long hallway and stopped in front of suite 211

"Miss I was told to give you this and make sure you open it before you go in" He said handing Serena an envelope, She could tell it was from Blair by the stationary embossed with a BW

S,

On the other side of that door is the best gift I could ever give you, and you deserve it. Love you!

-B

Serena opened the door and was in awe, It was beautiful, there were candles and rose petals leading to the balcony door, Serena followed the trail on to the balcony were she found Nate dressed very handsomely in a tux, Holding a bouquet of roses.

"Wow Serena you look incredible"

"Thank you Nate, So do you" Serena Said taking his extended hand he lead her to the table were they was champagne waiting

"If you would take a seat, I would like to explain everything to you"

Serena smiled and nodded, he pulled the chair out for her and handed her a glass of champagne

Nate explained everything to Serena about how everything kept getting messed up and turned around

"So do you think you and forgive me" Nate asked holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes

"I already have"

They stood and hugged each other

"I love you Serena Van Der Woodsen"

Serena smiled she had never been happier

"And I love you Nate Archibald" She responded and kissed him

_**I know we were all wondering what Serena was doing going up to a hotel suite alone, Well now we know…**_

_**Spotted: Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald, Kissing and confessing their love for one another on a candle lit Hotel Balcony**_

_**Well it looks as though S and B have finally gotten their fairytale endings… For now!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Please review, and any advice is good advice for me :) and look for the sequel coming soon called... Home from the Hamptons!!

xoxo


End file.
